March 2014
3 Monday Pic of the day. The twin grannies, Kotake and Koume, appear in Gerudo Valley! They're definitely up to no good. 4 Tuesday Pic of the day. The Bumper is back with a detailed new design. This also means there will be no Flippers. Here's the back side of the Bumper. There's way too much detail put into the side you can't really see. The designers really went overboard. 5 Wednesday Pic of the day. So far, which attack can blast away enemies the most dynamically… Is it King Dedede's fully charged Jet Hammer? Nah, it can't beat the K.O. uppercut. You can damage yourself by overcharging this attack, so watch out. 6 Thursday Pic of the day. Little Mac's side smash attack is his straight right punch...but it can transform into an uppercut if you tilt diagonally upward, or a body hook if you tilt diagonally downward. The body hook is the most devastating of these moves and it doesn't blast the opponents away. The trick in activating these punches is to avoid tilting the controls diagonally from the get go--instead, tilt up or down right after the smash attack starts kicking in. You can also tilt up or down while you're powering up. 7 Friday Pic of the day. Here's a new stage for the 3DS version: Tortimer Island! I've been here countless times to catch bugs. What a beautiful day. On this stage, fighters are randomly placed on a different island layout every time they visit. Yar, come back anytime, will ye? 10 Monday Pic of the day. This chubby guy is also Little Mac. Burn that fat! 11 Tuesday Pic of the day. The Prism Tower rises above Lumiose City. Up until a few seconds ago, the fighters were brawling on top of that tower. No, really. 12 Wednesday Pic of the day. Zelda's Din's Fire is now stronger in its core. The farther it's projected, the bigger and more powerful it will be, but you need to hit foes with the core if you want to make them fall. 13 Thursday Pic of the day. The tiny Motion-Sensor Bomb is hard to see. If you get any closer, it's dangerous. I warned you. 14 Friday Pic of the day. Looks like someone's enjoying the bachelor life in this pad. 17 Monday Pic of the day. That item that brings victory one step closer...the Smash Ball! Of course everyone wants it! Come to think of it, I haven't introduced any of the Final Smashes yet... Then again, if I introduced every single one, it'd take over a month's worth of posts. 18 Tuesday Pic of the day. Here's some info on the Nintendo 3DS stage called Super Mario 3D Land! First, it advances by side-scrolling… Then you continue into the valley--it's in 3D Land, after all. The protruding stone blocks change the angles of the platforms. After that, back to side-scrolling. Now it gets you moving--you'll have to trot downhill here. And finally, you get back on rails to go farther into the stage. It takes roughly two minutes to complete a lap, and at the end you go into a giant pipe that takes you back to the beginning. …I know this sequence goes above and beyond a traditional Pic of the Day, so consider this a little something extra on the side from me. 19 Wednesday Pic of the day. Fallen Rosalina. Strange how calm and nonchalant she looks even when she takes damage. Is it because she's from outer space? 20 Thursday Pic of the day. The Peanut Popgun now deals a powerful attack when it explodes. It'll be difficult to hit your target, but when you succeed, the explosion will really blow your enemies away. Give it a shot when you break someone's shield. 21 Friday Pic of the day. The most powerful commander of the Forces of Nature, Lightning Flash Phosphora!! …is a Trophy. The detail in her scarf is amazing. 24 Monday Pic of the day. Never bully Cuccos. Seriously, attacking them is out of the question! This has always been a cardinal rule of The Legend of Zelda series. 25 Tuesday Pic of the day. Here's a comparison of characters with and without their outlines on the 3DS version. They also give off a different impression in 3D, so customize the look however you like. 26 Wednesday Pic of the day. Here's a giant attack item, the Ore Club! It's made of minerals mined on the mountain of the gods. This bulky weapon can even unleash tornadoes. 27 Thursday Pic of the day. Oh, Uncle Andross. He really isn't very considerate. 28 Friday Pic of the day. Here's the Prism Tower stage for the 3DS version! The battle begins on ground level right in front of the tower. You'll have to climb the tower by securing footholds like these moving platforms! By the time you reach the top, the sun is already setting. The view from up there is quite a treat. 31 Monday Pic of the day. Luigi might be thinking, "Who would've thought I'd get to show off the Poltergust in Super Smash Bros.?!" Wondering if it's going to suck something in? Yeah, it probably will.